The present invention relates to a multi-station textile machine, especially double twisting machine or cabling machine, with sequentially arranged spool containers for receiving feed spools and with a guide rail of a continuously or intermittently driven endless conveying device, having connected thereto spool holders for the feed spools, with the guide rail positioned in close contact with the machine frame and guided about the periphery of the machine frame.
In a machine of the aforementioned kind disclosed in German Patent 1 560 263, the endless conveying device in the form of a chain is arranged below the area of the machine spindles or the spool containers, wherein the chain has outwardly slanted spool receiving arms for facilitating the removal of feed spools and the positioning of winding spools and spool sleeves. The endless conveying device is located at an inwardly projecting recess of the machine frame so that the width of the machine is substantially not increased. The individual receiving arms, in place of which cups may be used, onto which the spools or sleeves are placed, are arranged at a spindle dividing distance relative to one another so that an operator has relatively little space for a close approach to the individual workstation, respectively, machine spindle.
In German patent 3 802 900 a further spool transport system coordinated with a multi-station textile machine is disclosed which contains an endless conveying belt also arranged at the lower machine portion onto which the individual spools or spool groups are placed. The conveying belt has a width corresponding to at least the width of the spool diameter so that a close approach by the operator to the machine is impossible. For the insertion of a fully wound feed spool the operator must always maintain a distance from the machine spindle which corresponds to the width of the conveying belt.
In both known spool transport systems relatively great height distances must be overcome for the manual insertion of feed spools, i.e., the individual feed spool or feed spool group must first be lifted before it can be inserted into the machine spindle, respectively, the spool container.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a multi-station textile machine with a spool transport system which facilitates, on the one hand, manipulation, i.e., especially the manual insertion of fully wound feed spools into the individual machine spindles or spool containers, and, on the other hand, reduces the required manipulating time to a minimum.